


True & Unafraid

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Courage, Cover Art, Determination, Devotion, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Feel-good, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hope, Hufflepuff, Joyful, Loyalty, Music, Operation Positivity, Optimism, Social Justice, Strength, house pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs about friendship, love, loyalty, hope, courage, justice and joyful determination. Or, songs about Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True & Unafraid

* * *

 

01\. **Patrick Wolf** \- The Magic Position // 02. **Awolnation** \- Jump On My Shoulders // 03. **Eagle-Eye Cherry** \- Don’t Give Up // 04. **Feist** \- Past In Present // 05. **Triggerfinger** \- I Follow Rivers // 06. **Matchbox 20** \- How Far We’ve Come // 07. **Dave Matthews Band** \- Mercy // 08. **Powderfinger** \- All Of The Dreamers // 09. **Indigo Girls** \- Devotion // 10. **Sufjan Stevens** \- Chicago // 11. **Bruno Mars** \- Count On Me // 12. **The Raconteurs** \- Steady, As She Goes // 13. **Eagle-Eye Cherry feat. Neneh Cherry** \- Long Way Around // 14. **Fatboy Slim** \- Praise You // 15. **Lykke Li** \- Silver Line // 16. **The Urbane** \- Time After Time // 17. **Randy Newman** \- You’ve Got A Friend In Me // 18. **LOL Boys** \- Changes (Shlohmo Remix) // 19. **OK Go** \- Here It Goes Again // 20. **The Byrds** \- Turn! Turn! Turn! // 21. **Paul Simon** \- You Can Call Me Al // 22. **Sting** \- If I Ever Lose My Faith In You // 23. **The John Butler Trio** \- Zebra // 24. **The Killers** \- Smile Like You Mean It // 25. **The New Pornographers** \- Use It

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/true-unafraid))**

 

* * *


End file.
